


Extra Virgin Olive Oil

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Time, Blow Job, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Junkrat knows nothing about sex, M/M, Roadhog is a gentle and caring lover, accidental facial, will tag as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: Junkrat has grown up in a cruel wasteland and, as a result, doesn’t know a single thing about sex. Roadhog helps teach him.





	1. A First Time For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an anonymous headcanon that was submitted to a Roadrat blog months ago that I just recently got around to writing  
> please visit my tumblr: http://spacioussmuthut.tumblr.com

Lately, things had been going very well for Junkrat.

  
A particularly cold night had forced him to sleep closer to Roadhog then he ever had before, and to his surprise the older man had not only let him, but wrapped his arm around him to pull him in even closer. The next night once again ended up with him curled up at Roadhogs’ side, head laying on his chest, even though it was nowhere near as cold. When Roadhog patted his head before wrapping his arm around him once again, he smiled so wide he felt like his face would split in half. But then Roadhog did something he never would have dreamed of- he gently pressed his lips to his forehead before wishing him goodnight. 

  
Junkrat felt a kind of joy he’d never before experienced in his life. His heart fluttered and he felt like he was floating. The only other time he had ever felt even close to this was watching one of his more sophisticated explosions go off flawlessly, except even then he was full of nervous energy. This made him feel… content. Content and warm and fuzzy and just so, so good.

  
It was magic and he was immediately addicted.

  
The next few days he spent as much time as he could at Roadhogs’ side, helping him with everything he did, even when he ended up just messing things up. But it was all worth it when Hog patted his head again. When he thanked him. When he gently took Rats smaller hands in his large ones to show him how to do something properly.

  
Later he kissed him again. First on the cheek and then, after some deliberation, on his lips, as soft and gentle as he could. Junkrat melted into it, quietly giggling before wrapping his arms around Hog as much as he could, feeling an overwhelming need to be closer.

  
Later he asked Hog if they were boyfriends now. After thinking a moment he said he supposed so.

  
He’d thought he was in love a few times prior. During his teen years there was a girl named Clair who pressed her forehead against his. She was kidnapped and sold off to someone not long later. Before that was a boy named Peter who’d laid his hand on Junkrats’ and smiled at him. He was mauled to death by the same animal he was tracking to eat. 

  
But Hog was so much different, and he didn’t have to worry about something happening that would take him from him. He could be safe and happy with him, like all the illustrations in books and on postcards from the before times.

  
Such a novel thing, happiness. You don’t realize how much you want it until you have it, and then you’ll do anything to keep it- even sacrificing things that are far more important in the grand scheme of things. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

  
The next few weeks were a blur of hugs, kisses, cuddling and head pats. Junkrat felt more alive then he had in a very long time. He never thought he’d ever live long enough to get into an intimate relationship with anyone, yet here he was, sitting in Hogs lap, his huge arms wrapped around him while he watched some grainy TV show in the shitty motel they managed to get a room in. They’d learned that you can get just about anyone to shut up and give you things if you threw down a big enough wad of cash.

  
When Hog kissed him that night it was different. He pushed his mouth hard against Rats’ and licked at his lips. Rat opened his mouth and soon their tongues were dancing. He felt incredible- until he didn’t. There was suddenly a strange feeling deep in his gut, it made him dizzy and hot. He thought that perhaps he’d eaten something rotten that was messing up his stomach, so he pulled away from hog, telling him he felt ill and needed to rest. He let him.

  
Later Junkrat woke up to Hog softly rubbing his hand down his side, his thumbs massaging him in small, gentle circles. When they kissed again it was like the previous one, and once again Rat found himself hot with that same feeling in his stomach as before. He broke the kiss, but before he could explain that he still wasn’t feeling good Hog grunted in annoyance and pushed him over onto his back.

  
“Enough pussyfooting around. It’s been long enough.” He growled.

  
“Long enough?” Junkrat repeated, confused. “Long enough for what?”

  
“For us to _fuck_ , Rat. Not like you to be this shy.” Hog replied.

  
“What do you mean?” Rat asked.

  
“I mean this,” Hog cooed, palming Junkrats’ cock through his shorts.

  
“S-stop! Don’t touch me there!” Rat screamed as he scrambled backwards, almost falling off the bed, and Hog immediately withdrew.

  
Roadhog had done many unsavory and questionable things in his life, but this was not one he wanted to have to add to that list. If Junkrat was uncomfortable, he wasn’t going to push him farther than he was willing to go.

  
“You aren’t ready?” he asked.

  
“I don’t know what you _mean_!” Rat replied, holding his head in his hands, feeling as though it would burst at any moment. “But you don’t touch there! You’re never supposed to touch there!”

  
“Why not?” Hog asked, genuinely confused at Junkrat’s sudden outburst.

  
“You do that, and some fucker’ll sneak up on you, kill you to take your shit. You don’t do it! You just don’t!”

  
Hog frowned. This was his fault, it was all because of him and his stupid mistakes. He helped to create a place where that’s something that’s a reasonable lesson to teach someone. But…

  
“Jamie, how old are you?”

  
“Twenty-five.”

  
“And you’ve never touched yourself there?” Hog asked incredulously.

  
“No! Fucks sake, Hog, I may be reckless but that doesn’t mean I want to die!” he replied with a slight shiver.

  
Roadhog reached out, gently stroking Rats’ cheek with the tips of his fingers. “We’re not back home anymore. We’re safe here. _You’re safe here_. I’d never let anything like that happen to you.”

  
“But it’s… wrong.”

  
“Nothin’ wrong about it.” 

  
Junkrats eyes darted around the room, worry and anxiety clear as day on his face. “I… don’t believe you.” He finally said.

  
“That’s alright. Just go back to sleep.” Hog replied, lightly patting him on the head before starting to turn around.

  
“Wait!” Junkrat yelled, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

  
“What is it?” Hog asked.

  
“You _promise_ it’s not bad?” Rat asked, nervously chewing at his lower lip.

  
“Wouldn’t lie about that sort of thing.” He replied. 

  
“Well,” He started, worrying at his bottom lip again, “Could you show me what it is, then?”

  
Roadhog thought for a moment. Sure he had experience- he wasn’t exactly a shy guy back before the world went to shit. But explaining this sort of thing to a grown man would still be awkward, not to mention difficult. He sighed. He really didn’t have much say in it, though. Especially if he wanted to satisfy his own needs, selfish a reason that may be.

  
He gently rolled Junkrat onto his back, stroking his cheek in an attempt at calming him down. When he fumbled with Rats’ belt buckle he could feel him shake with worry.

  
“Shh. Calm down.”

  
“Easy for you to say! You don’t have a giant messing around near your cock!” Junkrat retorted, trying to look angry and not make eye contact and failing at both.

  
“You trust me to keep you alive. Just trust me to do this, too.” Hog replied before going back to unbuckle his pants and slowly slide them down his hips, and then finally off him completely.

  
Now Rat was entirely naked on the bed. It wasn’t the first time Hog had seen him without clothing, but the context of the situation sent fire through his veins. He’d be the first one to get to use this body, gorgeous in its imperfections.

  
Junkrat shuddered at the feeling of cold air hitting his naked self, holding on to the covers as if his life depended on it. He looked down at Hog, carefully watching his every move.

  
Roadhog started by gently running his hands down the side of Rats’ hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles on the bones that jutted out of his thin frame.

  
“ _Beautiful_ ,” he whispered as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss there, and he heard Rat choke back a whimper.

  
“M’not beautiful.” He mumbled.

  
“You are.” Hog replied, his lips fluttering against Junkrats’ sensitive skin. “ _So_ beautiful.”

  
Junkrat clamped his eyes shut as Hog started roaming his large hands down his body, stopping at every scar to leave a gentle kiss. He lingered a moment before taking Junkrats’ cock in his hand. Rat suddenly took a sharp inhale of breath, and Hog let him go.

  
“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He said.

  
“N-no!” Junkrat yelled, “I.. I trust you. Not like you’re going to rip it off, right?” he replied with a lopsided smile.

  
“Nope.” Was all Hog said in reply before taking him back in his hands. He started gently pumping him, and the noises Junkrat was making were enough to make Hog want to take him right then and there. _“Patience,”_ he told himself. _“It’ll happen eventually, you just have to wait.”_

  
“Feels.. weird.” Junkrat choked out. “Feels _good_.”

  
“It’s supposed to, don’t worry.”

  
Rat whimpered as Hog sped up his hand. He was lightheaded and dizzy, but in a way he never imagined. It was so good. He’d never felt anything like it. Why did he wait to long for this? He was… he was… crying?

  
He sniffled and tried to cover his face with his arm, but Roadhog had already caught sight of the tears. He stopped what he was doing to take rats head gently in his hand.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing. It f-feels so good. Please don’t stop. Please keep going.” He begged, his face blissed out in a way Hog definitely did not anticipate. “ _Please_.”

  
His face turned beat red but he quickly resumed jacking Rat off, determined to keep him making that face as long as possible.

  
Soon Rat was panting hard, filling the room with an orchestra of obscene noises, whimpers and moans coming out freely and frequently. If Hog had any doubts about Junkrat actually never having felt these things, he definitely believed it now- there was no way someone who’d experienced any kind of sexual pleasure would react like this.

  
Rat came with a shrill scream, his body shuddering almost violently as his orgasm hit him, splattering cum all the way up to his chest in a steady stream before tapering off and slowly oozing out and dripping down Hogs’ hand.

  
“What is this?” Rat asked, taking a glob of it between his fingers before squishing it around experimentally. He almost gagged at how thick and slimy it was.

  
“It’s semen.” Hog said absentmindedly, practically mesmerized by how much Rats’ body was still flushed and how his jizz was slowly cooling on his sweat slicked skin. 

  
“And it came from _me?_ ”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Well, besides that this was… incredible. It felt so good. _I_ felt so good. Th-thank you, Hoggy.” Junkrat said sheepishly. “You’re amazing.”

  
Hog chuckled a bit. “So are you.”

  
They sat in silence for a moment before Rat cleared his throat.

  
“So, uh,” he started, looking away, “I suppose I should do this for you now, right?”

  
Hog shrugged. “You don’t know how and it’s already late. You can do it next time.”

  
Junkrat jumped up in excitement. “ _Next time?_ We can do this _again?_ ”

  
“Sure,” Hog replied. “Every day if you want. Or more.”

  
Rat practically squealed in delight.

  
“Oh, Hoggy, what would I ever do without you?” he asked, wrapping his arms around him as best he could.

  
“Die, probably.” Roadhog replied.

  
Junkrat just laughed.


	2. BATH TIME MOTHERFUCKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> I headcanon that since Junkrat has full mobility in his hand and can even move his fingers individually, that it’s plugged directly into his nervous system, but he can unplug it to take the hand off. think automail from FMA.

“You need to shower.”

  
Hog was holding Junkrat in his arms, trying to bring him into the motel bathroom as he attempted to squirm out of his grip.

  
“S’too fucking cold!” Junkrat screamed at him, thumping his peg leg hard onto Roadhogs’ knee while he gnawed at his hand in an attempt to get him to let go.

  
“You’re a sweaty mess and the whole front of you is covered in cum from last night. _You need to shower_.” Hog replied calmly, his grip not easing up even the slightest bit. He finally got them past the threshold and quickly kicked the door shut behind them.

  
“No!” Rat whined. “It’ll be so cold when I get out! I’ll freeze!”

  
“I can keep you warm.” Hog tried to reason. 

  
“I’ll die!”

  
“You will not.”

  
Hog shifted Rat over to his one arm while he figured out how to operate the shower with the other, experimentally twisting a knob and sighing when nothing happened.

  
“Well, look at that!” Junkrat said happily. “Thing’s broken! Let’s just leave!”

  
“You’re going to shower.” Hog grumbled, squeezing him tighter as he twisted and turned the two knobs. “Even if I have to break off your other leg to keep you from running away.” 

  
It was an empty threat, and they both knew it, but it was enough to make Rat to stop, if only for a moment.

  
“It’s so cold, though, Hoggy.” He quietly pouted. “I hate taking showers when it’s cold.”

  
Suddenly, warm water was pouring from the tap- but not the shower head.  
“Well, good news. You’re having a bath.”

  
Junkrat resumed his squirming tenfold.

  
“I’ll have to take my arm off for that!” he whined. “What if the dock gets wet? That’ll zap us both! Imagine the headlines there’ll be when they find the two of us electrocuted in a fucking tub!”

  
“Then turn it off.” Hog said, leaning down to plug the drain.

  
“It doesn’t turn off. It stays live no matter what. Always.”

  
“Liar.”

  
Hog gently sat Rat down on the floor, kneeling over to help him with his limbs. Because the peg didn’t need any kind of wires to work, it could simply be taken off completely so Rat could clean the scarred stump above where his knee used to be. The arm, however, was much more modern. 

  
Junkrat began the tedious process of undocking it; all the switches and buttons that needed to be pressed all in the right order, and finally the few exposed wires connecting the hand to what was left of his forearm needing to be properly unplugged.

  
Hog made sure the prosthetics were carefully tucked away before lifting Rat off the floor and slowly lowering him into the hot water. He immediately relaxed, soot and grime already starting to wash away.

  
“See? You like this. I don’t know why you threw a tantrum.” He said, grabbing a washcloth and the tiny bottle of body wash the motel provided them with.

  
“Told you, it’s cold gettin’ out.” Junkrat replied with a huff. “And it’s cold here already. It’ll be _twice_ as cold gettin’ out, now.”

  
“Baby.”

  
“Am not!”

  
Hog lathered the cloth up with body wash and began gently scrubbing Junkrats’ back with one hand while the other massaged his shoulders, working out all the kinks he’d accumulated from the stress that constantly moving wrought on his body. 

  
“You can get your legs like this, right?” he asked. Junkrat nodded as he took the cloth from him and started cleaning the dead skin off his stump. “I’ll wash your hair.”

  
“ _What_ hair?” Rat said angrily. “It’s all falling out, who gives a shit about it?”

  
“You, obviously.” Roadhog said, squeezing shampoo onto his hands. “It’ll probably grow back eventually if you take care of it. Besides,” he added as he worked the shampoo into Rats’ hair, “You look fine without it.”

  
Junkrat giggled. “Really?”

  
“Yes.”

  
He worked the shampoo in in silence, the cheap flowery scent almost making him gag even through his mask, before using his large hands to pour water over Rats’ head to wash it out.

  
Soon he was as clean as he was going to get, and Hog was lifting him out of the tub and wrapping him up in multiple towels, hoping he wouldn’t complain about being cold. 

  
“Can I stay in here?” Rat asked shyly. “Still warm here, after all.”

  
“Just don’t make a mess while I’m in.” He replied, a grin breaking out in his face when he saw how much Junkrat perked up.

  
Roadhog drained the filthy water out of the tub and began re-filling it with fresh, clean water. While the tap was running he shed his overalls and carefully took his mask off.

  
“I always love seein’ your face.” Junkrat said shyly. “Makes my day when you take that bloody thing off.”

  
“I know.” Hog replied.

  
“Why don’t you do it more often?” Rat asked.

  
“It’s… complicated.” Roadhog said, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Rats’ forehead. “Don’t worry about it.”

  
Hog carefully lowered himself into the tub, hoping that he would fit and not make it overflow. He was only able to get about half his body in the bath before running out of room. He sighed before starting to splash water onto his upper body in an attempt to properly clean himself. It’s a good thing he wasn’t all that dirty, he thought.

  
“Need help with your back?” Junkrat asked.

  
“If you want to.” Hog replied.

Rat crawled his way over to the tub, sitting up as best he could with his oddly distributed weight before grabbing the washcloth and beginning to roughly scrub at Hogs’ back. He turned toward Hog’s face to see if he would get a look of approval, only to find him facing the opposite direction, meticulously scrubbing between each of his toes. He wears those big boots all day, Junkrat thought to himself, his feet probably get real sweaty.

  
When Roadhog was done with his feet he reached up and took the tie off his ponytail, letting his thick white hair out to fall over his back and shoulders.

  
“I like it when you let your hair down, too.” Junkrat said. “You should have it down more.” Hog smiled and gave him an affectionate pat on the head.

  
“Get’s in the way.” He replied, reaching up to get it wet. “Give me the shampoo?” he asked. Junkrat handed it to him with a smile. 

  
“Most of it’s gone.” Rat said sheepishly. “Guess that’s my fault.”

  
“I don’t need too much anyway.” Hog said. “Besides, it fuckin’ _reeks_. Don’t want to go around smelling like this shit for days.”

  
“I kinda like it.” Rat said.

  
“You would.” Hog replied as he squeezed the rest on his hand and worked it onto his scalp. 

  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Rat asked, confused and a little hurt by the remark. 

  
“I mean you don’t really know what real flowers smell like.” Hog corrected. “Weren’t any back home, and you haven’t exactly had time to lay down in a field since we went on the run.”

  
“You think we could sometime?” Rat asked, wordlessly pleading with sad, worn-out eyes.

  
“Maybe.” Hog said as he rinsed the last of the shampoo out of his hair. He got up out of the tub and tried to get a towel around his body that failed to even make it half way. He sighed and decided not to bother. “We’ll get your limbs back on after I shave.” He said, looking over at Rat, who was fiddling with a particularly long lock of his hair.

  
“Whatever you say, big guy.” He replied with a warm smile.

  
Hog lathered up his face and had just started to get rid of the stubble with the laser remover when he felt a clammy hand gently touch his upper thigh. He turned around to see Junkrat, arm extended and peeking at him from the side sheepishly. 

  
“What?” Hog asked.

  
“You’re handsome.” Rat said after a moment of mulling over the words he wanted to say. “Last night was real fun, too.”

  
“Jamie,” Roadhog said gently, turning around and bending down a bit to take his chin in his hand, “Wait ‘til I’m done.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Rat had barely gotten his arm back on before Hog was dropping him onto the bed, leaning down to press soft kisses up and down his jawline. They’d not even bothered to put their clothes back on, and now they were pressed flush up against each other, skin to skin for the first time. Junkrat frantically grabbed at Hog, his hands roaming all over his body, desperate to touch, to feel, starved from not participating in the previous nights’ events.

  
“I don’t really know what to do.” Junkrat confessed.

  
“That’s alright,” Hog said. “I’ll show you.”

  
He put his hand on Rats’ chest, firmly but gently pinning him into place before making his way down further until he was at face level with Junkrats’ thick, hard cock. He experimentally lapped at the head, testing the waters so to speak, waiting for Rats’ reaction.

  
“Mhn, wh- what are you doing?” Rat asked, panting hard and stifling a moan.   
Not a bad reaction, and that was good.  
“Trust me.” Hog said. 

  
“that ain’t really an ans- _Ah!_ ” 

  
Hog had suddenly taken the entirety of Junkrat’s cock into his mouth all at once. He licked and sucked gently, bobbing his head up and down his length at a languid pace, not wanting to overwhelm Rat too much.

  
“That’s.. k-kinda gross, Hoggy.” Rat said between ragged breaths, “B-but I guess I ain’t complaining.” He finished.

  
Roadhog moaned around Junkrats’ dick, slipping it out of his mouth briefly to speak.

  
“Only gross if you think too hard on it.” He replied. “Better to just go with how it feels.”

  
“Th-then I guess I _really_ ain’t complaining.” Rat said, moving his arms down to gently run his fingers through Roadhogs’ silvery hair, practically shimmering in the low light of the room. 

  
Hog hummed in appreciation before slipping Rats’ length back into his mouth, twisting his tongue around the head as he went down. Soon Junkrat was practically screaming in pleasure, and after only a few moments was coming, his hot spunk filling Roadhogs’ mouth and dribbling a bit down his chin. Roadhog debated a bit before pushing himself up face-to-face with Rat and pulling him into a sloppy kiss, allowing the thick cum to travel between their mouths. Junkrat pulled away and tried to spit it all out comically before shooting Hog an angry glare. Roadhog just laughed.

  
“Don’t fuckin’ do that!” Rat practically pouted, cum running down his face and pooling at his chin.

  
“M’sorry, sorry. Just wanted to see what you’d do.” Hog replied with a chuckle. “Someday you might need to get used to that.”

“Over my cold fucking corpse I will!”

They sat in silence for a moment before Rat loudly cleared his throat.  
“My turn to help you, right?” He asked.

  
“I suppose you could.” Hog said. “Come closer and I’ll show you.”

  
Soon they were sitting across from each other, and Hog reached out to take Rats’ hands in his. He wrapped them around his cock and slowly pushed them up and down, showing Junkrat the motions.

  
“Just keep your hands together.” He said. “But be careful with the metal one.”

  
“Alright.” Junkrat replied. “Sounds easy enough.” 

  
He started off slow, afraid he’d mess up or even accidentally hurt Hog. His hands were wrapped gently around Roadhogs’ cock, practically not there at all.

  
“You can hold on tighter.” Hog said. “Wont hurt me.”

  
Rat squirmed nervously before tightening his grip. He gulped down his insecurities and began to pump his hands faster, determined to make Hog feel as good as he’d made him feel. Suddenly Hog leaned back, giving Rat more room to work. He increased his pace even more, finally getting Hog to let out a breathy moan.

  
“Keep goin’ like that.” He said. “Twist your hand a li’l, too.”

  
Junkrat did as he was told, and soon the room was full of pants and moans, practically enough to drown in- and he wouldn’t quite mind if that did happen, he thought. Hog started begging for Rat to go faster, to grip tighter. He did, now pumping Hog as best as he was able, his enthusiasm making up for his inexperience. After a moment he swore he could feel Hogs’ cock twitch in his hands, and suddenly the other man was almost screaming as he reached his peak. Before Rat had time to react, Hog was coming hard, his thick cum splattering across Rats’ face.

  
Junkrat let out a scream of frustration as he clawed at his face, trying to get the offending substance off before Hog gently pulled his arms away and began to wipe at him with a part of the bedsheet. 

  
“What would you ever do without me?” Hog asked.

  
“Die, probably.” Rat replied with a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat hates showers for the same reason as I do


End file.
